


One More Try

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Traits, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Half-Siblings, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Tsuna tried to settle things with her half-brother and his friends, once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

The winds blew wildly and harshly and it felt as if a wind tunnel were being used. In the center of the open plain, Tsuna stood in front of Yoko, Ryouga and the other kitsune. Though Tsuna’s business lay with Yoko alone, she couldn't just tell him to keep the others out of this. To them it didn't matter as long as she was dead.  
  
Tsuna glanced over where Jasmine was standing. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before flexing her claws.  
  
As she opened her eyes, Yoko stood in front of her, Tsuna grabbing hold of his wrist.  
  
“You agree to a fight to the death?” Tsuna asked, smirking as she dodged an attack coming from her other side.  
  
“Fine with me,” Yoko replied, liking the sound of the idea.  
  
Ayumi and Seiichi had charged in for Tsuna at different angles while Ryouga, Koori and Tomoru waited for an opening.  
  
Tsuna winced as she gained deep gashes on her sides from the attack, but did nothing. Yoko broke free from her grasp and came in for her, his claws drawn back. Tsuna held onto her side and at the last minute, leaped out of Yoko’s reach as his attack created a small crater.  
  
Yoko pulled his hand out of the ground and immediately charged after Tsuna, continuously striking at her.  
  
Watching from the sidelines, Jasmine attempted to run in to help her friend, but stopped herself. A six-on-one fight was obviously unfair, but Tsuna continuously insisted that she finish the kitsune without having anyone telling her to stop fighting or jump in to help her.  
  
Clenching her teeth, Tsuna barely dodged each strike Yoko threw at her, gaining small cuts just from the air pressure of his attacks. Out of nowhere, Seiichi suddenly struck at Tsuna's unwounded side, drawing only more blood as she ripped through Tsuna's flesh. Yoko, not wasting a moment, took his chance while Tsuna was distracted and struck at her directly, clawing through her body and drawing out more droplets of blood.  
  
Tsuna winced as she gained a few new wounds. She dodged as many as she could, and leaped out of the way as soon as Ayumi came in for another attack. Tsuna landed on the ground several feet from the kitsune. She panted softly as she looked their way, quickly thinking of what options she had.  
  
“Dammit,” She muttered under her breath as her mind drew a blank. The only choice that she had left was to fight them as she always had, but this time without just blindly running in and striking at them. It had gotten her nowhere the last time she tried it.  
  
“Running out of options?” Yoko taunted, smirking evilly at Tsuna.  
  
“Who said that?” She asked as her eyes changed from their normal, soft chocolate-brown hue to jet-black. Her hair had also turned jet-black as the winds grew much harsher then they were moments before.  
  
“We've been waiting for that,” Seiichi said, grinning, as she knew what Yoko had planned next.  
  
“She’s transforming…” Jasmine murmured, watching as Tsuna dodged multiple attacks from the kitsune.  
  
Tsuna leaped over Yoko and drew back her claws, “Demon Soul Stealer!” She yelled as she brought down her claws, making contact with Yoko’s shoulder.  
  
Yoko quickly backed away from Tsuna, caught off guard by the sudden attack. The wound didn’t seem to faze him at all. To him, everything went exactly as expected. He figured that Tsuna would transform into her inu youkai form, and not too long from now, she would learn something that she didn’t know.  
  
“Are you all right, Yoko?” Ayumi asked, glancing over at her cousin.  
  
“Yeah,” Yoko replied, charging off towards Tsuna again.  
  
Just as Tsuna landed on the ground and turned around, she narrowly dodged Yoko’s incoming attack. She made sure to distance herself from him as long as possible, and fit in any attacks she could.  
  
_‘He’s totally on the offensive… I might not be able to find any time for a counter attack,’_ Tsuna thought, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
“Ne, Koori-kun, should we go ahead and jump in now?” Seiichi asked, looking over at the older kitsune.  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Koori responded with a smirk sprawled across his face as he flexed his claws.  
  
_'There's no room to counter attack, Yoko's making sure of that,'_ Tsuna thought, continuing to dodge Yoko's deadly, relentless assault.  
  
She was immediately caught off guard as Seiichi and Koori suddenly shot in from the sides and dug their claws into her arms. Blood streamed from the long scars on both arms as she staggered backwards, trying to regain her composure. Yoko smirked at her and came in for another deadly blow. Aimed for the heart.  
  
At the very last second, Tsuna leapt out of the way, narrowly escaping with her life. She panted slightly as she landed on the ground once more, holding onto her injured arm.  
  
"We're not getting tired, are we?" Ayumi taunted as she brought down her claws, tearing through Tsuna's shoulder.  
  
Tsuna flinched as Ayumi's claws struck through her. She bit her lower lip and swiped her claws at Ayumi to get her off. Ayumi leapt back and flung the blood off of her claws, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Decisions, decisions..." Yoko tapped a finger against his chin as he decided what he should do next. At every thought that seemed to cross his mind, a smirk grew on his face as he glanced down at the injured hanyou.  
  
_'I REALLY don't like that look he's giving me...'_ Tsuna frowned, chewing on her lip. A gasp escaped from her parted lips as something sharp and painful tore through her uninjured shoulder.   
  
_'Damn...Tomoru...Forgot about him,'_ she thought as Tomoru skidded to a halt in front of her, beside Yoko. With a smirk, he shook her crimson red blood from his claws.  
  
"You really should pay more attention," Yoko commented with a smirk, still observing her with that irritatingly smug countenance. Tsuna clenched her teeth, scowling at him murderously.  
  
"Shall we bring out her true form?" Ayumi asked of her cousin.  
  
"Not just yet...Let's wait a little while," Yoko responded calmly as he tapped a claw against his chin, still vacillating between the many options opened to him.  
  
"Well?" Tomoru asked impatiently, practically scowling at the older kitsune.  
  
"Patience, Tomoru. Yoko needs time," Koori commented, coming up beside them as well.  
  
"We'll give her a slow death. None strike the finishing blow until we've left her BEGGING for a quicker death," Yoko smirked, flexing his claws. The others mimicked the devious grin.  
  
Seconds later, all had vanished from sight, leaving no notion that they had even been there to begin with. One by one, the five kitsune and the one inu began reappearing before her, moving so swiftly that they left nothing but a quick motion blur behind, making it impossible to follow their movements. As they ran circles around the rather dazed hanyou, their movements became only that much more flowing and elegant, making it seem as if they were a reflection in a stained glass window with no solid figure to decipher it by.   
  
Tsuna clenched her teeth, taking a cautious step back as her eyes strained to catch the movements of the six youkai. Her eyes darted back and forth as she saw one, then another. However, her attempts were futile, since she caught none. Seconds later, terribly sharp claws dug through her flesh, one after another after another in an endless array of assaults. Their claws tore it her entire body, drawing large amounts of blood and leaving behind large, open wounds. Chewing on her lip nervously, Tsuna kept from screaming out in pain as her body was attacked again and again in a relentless routine. Her vision slowly began to grow blurry as more blood streamed from the wounds covering her body. Blurrier and blurrier her sight became until it had seemed she was half unconscious.  
  
Involuntarily Tsuna fell down to one knee, panting heavily as she strained to see the bloodstained grass. She glanced up and slowly forced herself to get to her feet. She knew that they wouldn't stop at attacking like this until they were pleased. Other then their movements, something else had bothered Tsuna. What had they meant by 'true form'? She winced as they came by again, another large portion of blood flying from her new wounds and onto the grass.  
  
She held onto her wounds before stumbling and falling onto the grass.  
  
As Tsuna began to regain consciousness, she slowly got up, careful not to tear her wounds. Almost as soon as she had gotten to her feet, either one of the kitsune or Ryouga knocked her back to the ground as they passed. With each attempt, she had been knocked back to the ground.  
  
“Itai…” Tsuna murmured as she returned to her hanyou state.  
  
“This has slowly gotten boring.” Tomoru complained as he shook the crimson blood from his claws once more.  
  
“I’ll have to agree this time,” Yoko sighed as he approached the injured hanyou. “So, I’ll just do it.”  
  
“Do what, exactly?” Tsuna demanded as she forced herself to her feet, little of her smaller wounds tearing.  
  
“My, you are clueless, aren’t you?” Yoko mocked, smirking. “What I am doing is merely awaking your kitsune blood.”  
  
Tsuna’s heart skipped a beat. She fell to her knees once more, one hand clutching her chest. Her breathing became ragged as her kitsune blood fought for control. Once more, her eyes and hair became jet-black. Three stripes had appeared on her face as well, two were black and appeared on her right cheek, while the other was orange and appeared on her left.  
  
Tsuna breathing slowly calmed as the transformation ended.  
  
“Now, does that feel better?” Yoko asked.  
  
_‘NO.’_ Tsuna thought. She nodded in response. Tsuna no longer had control over herself.  
  
“That’s good to hear!” Yoko said cheerfully, patting his younger sister on the head lightly.  
  
“Now what, Yoko?” Ryouga asked, yawning softly as he glanced over at the oldest kitsune.  
  
“Hmm…” Yoko tapped a finger against his chin in thought. “First, we get rid of the miko. Okay, imouto-chan,” Yoko pointed off towards Jasmine. “We need you to kill him, and his friends. Don’t hold back.”  
  
“…” Without a word, Tsuna charged off in Jasmine’s direction, much faster then she was before.  
  
“Yoko, what will we do if she somehow manages to return to normal?” Seiichi asked as she walked up behind him.  
  
“Easy. I’ll kill her.” Yoko smirked.  
  
  
Jasmine took a step back as Tsuna came charging towards her. She didn’t know what to do besides run. She couldn’t attack Tsuna. There was no way on Earth that Jasmine would harm the hanyou.  
  
“Tsuna, snap out of it!” Jasmine shouted, narrowly dodging Tsuna’s terribly sharp claws. Tsuna wordlessly followed after the miko, continuously swiping at her.  
  
_‘Jasmine... run! I can’t control myself...’_ Tsuna thought, trying to fight her kitsune blood. Her efforts were useless; her kitsune blood continued to pulse through her veins strongly and pushed the hanyou further away from control.  
  
Tsuna’s claws finally made contact with Jasmine’s side, tearing through the mikos flesh and pulling out a small amount of blood.  
  
“Ah...” Jasmine tripped and crashed onto the ground, her staff skidding away from the miko. She winced as pain shot through her body and gently pressed against her injury to stop the bleeding. She looked up as Tsuna towered over her, her claws drawn back, ready for the kill.  
  
Jasmine shut her eyes tight as Tsuna brought down her claws, but they didn’t make contact and stopped mid-strike.  
  
“Eh...?” Jasmine opened one eye, then the other, only to find that Tsuna herself had stopped the attack.  
  
“Jasmine... Get away...” Tsuna murmured, trying to regain complete control. Tsuna glanced down at the miko, her eyes changing back to their original hue of chocolate brown.  
  
“Tsuna… daijoubu?” Jasmine asked, quickly getting back to her feet, wincing slightly as her wound started to protest.  
  
Tsuna fell back onto her hands and knees, transforming back. “I’m… fine…”  
  
“You’re not. Let me heal your wounds,” Jasmine stated, placing her hand over her more serious wounds. Her hand began to glow before the wound slowly started to close, the blood disappearing, giving no signs that the wound was ever there.  
  
  
“Damn hanyou.” Yoko muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched the two.  
  
“So much for that plan.” Ryouga stated plainly.  
  
“Guess we’ll just have to kill her then. How boring.” Ayumi sighed, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing impatient, Tomoru charged on ahead, hoping to catch the miko and hanyou off guard.  
  
Tsuna glanced back over her shoulder and shoved Jasmine out of the way. Seeing her sword laying in the grass, she quickly grabbed it and unsheathed it, not pausing to wonder how it had gotten there and stabbed it through Tomoru’s chest and heart as soon as he was about to reach her.  
  
Tomoru immediately stopped, his eyes widening slightly, caught by complete surprise by the sudden attack. He coughed softly, pulled the sword out of his chest and pushed Tsuna back to the ground.  
  
“Tsuna!” Jasmine got back to her feet and hurried over, kneeling next to her and began to heal her injuries once more. “Daijoubu?”  
  
Tsuna nodded, silently watching Tomoru before he fell to the ground, motionless.  
  
“T-Tomoru...” Ayumi murmured, taking a small step forward without even realizing it.  
  
“She actually killed him?” Ryouga blinked, slightly shocked.  
  
“And if I did...?” Tsuna asked, gently pushing Jasmine away as she got back to her feet, picking up her sword.  
  
“Hmph. If you killed him then you killed him. He was the weakest next to Ryouga.” Yoko commented, his eyes emotionless as he flexed his claws.  
  
“Keh. If you want to kill me so badly then go on and try.” Tsuna exclaimed, holding out her sword in front of her.  
  
“You just signed your own death wish, hanyou.” Koori commented, smirking before charging towards Tsuna. _‘They don’t even have a scratch on them and I’m all banged up so how am I supposed to get rid of the other five...?’_  
  
“Think fast.” Koori said as he swiped his claws at the hanyou, aiming to chop off her head. Luckily, Tsuna had managed to dodge, narrowly escaping with her life once more.  
  
“You can’t keep running!” Koori shouted, reaching for Tsuna’s neck.  
  
“I have so far,” Tsuna pointed out, attempted to dodge Koori’s hand but failed. His sharp claws dug into the sides of her neck as he grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air.  
  
“Nnh...” Tsuna flinched as Koori’s grip tightened, placing a hand on the kitsune’s wrist to try and pull the sharp claws away from her.  
  
“What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” He taunted, his smirk growing. “Too bad. You’ll just have to deal with it.”  
  
“You know you’re a complete idiot...” Tsuna muttered, using her free hand and plowed it through Koori’s chest, catching him off guard.  
  
“Koori-kun!!” Seiichi yelled, eyes widening as the older kitsune let go of the hanyou and fell onto his knees.  
  
“You little...” Koori pulled Tsuna’s hand from his chest and plowed his own claws through her stomach.  
  
Tsuna pulled away, holding onto her wound, trying to keep conscious. The field was already coated with her blood and she couldn't afford to lose anymore.  
  
“Koori!” Seiichi shouted, rushing over and examining his injury. “Are you okay...?”  
  
“I’m fine, Seiichi, don’t worry.” Koori reassured, attempting to get back onto his feet but was stopped by Seiichi.  
  
“Don’t. You’re too injured to be fighting now.” Seiichi said before getting to her feet and turning to face Tsuna.  
  
_‘Damn… There’s no way that I’m going to get rid of the rest of the kitsune in this condition... Especially Seiichi now that Koori’s on the brink of death... So how...?’_ She asked herself, panting heavily.  
  
_‘There’s no way Tsuna’s going to kill Seiichi now that Koori’s mortally wounded... She won’t stop until Tsuna’s dead...’_ Jasmine thought, getting back to her feet. She held up her middle and index fingers and began to murmur a spell as both fingers started to glow.  
  
Yoko noticed this and quickly reached the miko, grabbing her neck as he appeared behind her.  
  
“Ack!” Jasmine winced, dropping her staff and tried to pull Yoko’s hand away from her neck.  
  
“Too bad, miko. You can’t fight in this one, unless you want to die trying.” Yoko gently squeezed Jasmine’s throat, cutting off her air supply.  
  
“Nnh... Tsuna...” Jasmine murmured, trying to grab the hanyou’s attention.  
  
Tsuna’s ears perked, catching the faint sound of Jasmine’s voice and quickly glanced over in her direction. Her eyes widened at the sight given to her. Yoko had Jasmine, her life in his hands.  
  
“Don’t look away!” Seiichi shouted, charging at the hanyou.  
  
“Shut up and just die!” Tsuna shot, getting to her feet and grabbed Seiichi’s wrist as she passed, grabbed her short sword and stabbed her in the chest, dangerously close to her heart.  
  
“SEIICHI!” Koori cried, trying to get to his feet, but his injury had stopped him. “No... Seiichi... You can’t...”  
  
Ayumi zoomed past Koori, grabbing the back of Tsuna’s shirt and threw her in a random direction. As soon as Tsuna was off of Seiichi, she fell to her knees and Ayumi caught her before she could fall to the ground.  
  
“Seiichi, are you okay?” Ayumi asked, glancing down at the female kitsune in her arms.  
  
“Y-Yeah... I’m just fine.” Seiichi replied. Trying to sit up but only ended up tearing her wound.  
  
“Don’t move. You’ll only end up killing yourself that way.”  
  
“...Just get rid of the hanyou.” Seiichi said after a brief silence, not liking the thought of having to sit still. Ayumi nodded and lay Seiichi down before getting up and heading over towards the hanyou.  
  
Tsuna slowly got up, flinching as pain shot though her body.  
  
“How pathetic. After all these years you end up being this weak? You don’t even deserve to be half-demon.” Ayumi exclaimed as she came to a stop in front of Tsuna, drawing her claws back for the finishing blow.  
  
“I said to shut up...” Tsuna muttered, trying to get back to her feet and not even noticing Ryouga appear behind her.  
  
“Feh. You’re the one that needs to keep quiet.” Ryouga commented, grabbing Tsuna’s severely injured arm and jerked her to her feet, causing her injuries to tear even further.  
  
“Ah...” Tsuna winced, pressing her free hand against her stomach wound gently in order to suppress the bleeding.  
  
_‘Damn… Now I can’t use Seiichi’s sword to finish him like I hoped...’_ Tsuna thought, trying to break free from Ryouga’s grasp.  
  
“Don’t think so~” Ryouga smirked, plowing his claws through her lower back, his blood-stained hand poking out of her stomach wound.  
  
“Tsuna...” Jasmine flinched as Yoko’s claws broke through the skin, small trickles of blood flowing down her neck.  
  
Tsuna let out a small cry, biting down on her lower lip. Though she was starting to get dizzy, she swiped back at Ryouga aimlessly with her free hand, accomplishing in slitting his throat with her claws.  
  
Ryouga let go of Tsuna, his vision blurring before he blacked out and fell to the ground next to the hanyou.  
  
_‘Three down... three to go...’_ Tsuna thought, shaking the dizziness off as she continued to fight to keep conscious.  
  
“Tch.” Ayumi took a quick glance over her shoulder, not liking the feeling she was getting.  
  
“Seiichi...” Koori murmured, crawling over to the female kitsune’s side, ignoring his chest wound. “Oi... Don’t die...” He pleads, shaking her gently. No good. She was ice cold.  
  
“Seiichi-chan...” Ayumi murmured, knowing that Koori would defiantly attempt to finish off the hanyou, despite Seiichi’s orders not to move.  
  
_‘There’s no way I can keep fighting... I can barely even move now...’_ Tsuna tried to push herself up, making sure not to stab herself with Seiichi’s short sword lying in front of her.  
  
“Ack... Tsuna... please, hurry...” Jasmine whispered, her voice hoarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine reached out a hand towards Tsuna as her vision began to blur.  
  
"Heh." Yoko smirked, plowing his claws through Jasmine's back as he let go of the miko.  
  
Jasmine's eyes widened in shock as warm blood began to soak her robes. She was pushed to the ground after Yoko had pulled his claws out.  
  
Tsuna paled as a rush of Jasmine's blood reached her nose. She forced herself up and glanced over in her direction, trembling slightly. "Jas...mine..."  
  
"I suggest that you don't look away if you want to live!" Ayumi commented, charging towards her and swiping at her violently.  
  
"..." With an unknown strength, Tsuna leaped out of the way. Even though she felt guilty about brining Jasmine with her, she didn't allow it to overwhelm her to the point where she wouldn't do anything to help the dying miko. As quick as she could, Tsuna charged towards Ayumi from behind and swiped her claws at her, pulling a vast amount of blood from the injury she just inflected.  
  
"AYUMI!" Yoko shouted, leaping over the miko and rushing towards her cousin.  
  
Before Yoko could reach Ayumi, Tsuna picked up Seiichi's fallen sword and threw it at him. Yoko leaped over it and grabbed Tsuna's throat and lifted her into the air like Ryouga had.  
  
"Ayumi..." Koori murmured, looking up from Seiichi's cold form, his vision blurred by warm tears. He tried to get up again, but ended up tearing his wound further, a mistake that would coast him dearly as he started to cough up small amounts of blood.  
  
_'Damn... I'll end up killing myself before I get to the hanyou...'_ Koori thought, ignoring the pain as he tried to walk, but ended up collapsing instead. _'Oh well...'_ He smirked slightly, closing his eyes to rest. At least he would be with Seiichi again.  
  
"Nnh..." Tsuna cringed, trying to free herself from Yoko's grasp. Her vision quickly began to blur as Yoko tightened his grip.  
  
Hidden from view, Jasmine slowly began to heal her injuries, not want to upset the female hanyou over her death. The last thing she wanted was Tsuna to feel guilty.  
  
"I never expected you to end up killing everyone. But then again, hanyous don't know when to give up and die." Yoko commented, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Tsuna didn't care what Yoko had said. The only thing that matter now was getting rid of him. It was her job to protect Jasmine and she had failed.  
  
"You're right about one thing, though. Hanyous don't know how to give up. That's mainly because some of they have someone that they have to protect, so there's no way I'm giving up either." Tsuna replied, a small smirk on her face as she flexed her claws.  
  
  
"Heh. If you're willing to die then I can grant you that wish." Yoko commented, drawing back his free hand.  
  
Everything from that point slowed as if they were both in slow motion. First, Tsuna's claws pierced through Yoko's chest and heart as Yoko's claws pierced through her chest, a little north from her heart. Yoko let go of Tsuna, eyes wide with shock. He obviously didn't expect Tsuna's attack to make contact.  
  
Tsuna stumbled backwards a few paces, blood spilling from her wounds and gathering into a puddle beneath her feet.  
  
Jasmine sat up as she closed her wounds, trying to take in what had just happened. She then knew as Yoko fell to the ground that Tsuna had won. She finally won the fight she had fought for so long.  
  
"Finally..." Tsuna murmured, grinning weakly. After a long and exhausting fight, Yoko, Ryouga and other kitsune had finally been put to rest.  
  
Tsuna's vision blurred before she fell to the ground, her form landing in the pool of crimson liquid that lie before her, causing it to splatter in all directions. Tsuna lay in the pool of blood, too exhausted to get back up. Her breathing slowed as she closed her dull, chocolate brown eyes, her pulse weakening.  
  
"Tsuna!" Jasmine hurried over to the hanyou's side and knelt down next to her, hoping that nothing too serious had happened. Jasmine shook the female hanyou gently, getting no response from the motionless form before her. "No... You can't..." Jasmine shook Tsuna once more, hoping that the hanyou would wake up. Noting worked. Tsuna was gone.  
  
"Jasmine! Tsuna!" Jasmine blinked the tears back as they began to form in her eyes and looked up from Tsuna's motionless form.  
  
"Takashi-sama?" The silver-haired hanyou came to a stop, eyes widening at the sight before him. He didn't care about the kitsune, but what shocked him was the vast amount of Tsuna's blood that painted the ground crimson.  
  
"Tsuna!" Takashi rushed over to the female hanyou's side and gently picked her up, wiping the blood from her face with the sleeve of his kimono. She wasn't breathing and had no pulse. She was really gone.  
  
"Chichi-ue! Okaa-chan! Jasmine-sama!" Jasmine glanced over towards the end of the clearing to find Katsuo and Miaka, Tsuna and Takashi's children, come running out of the forest.  
  
"Oh no..." Jasmine got to her feet and rushed over towards them to keep from viewing the horrible sight.  
  
"Tsuna..." Takashi buried his face in her hair, hot tears running down his cheeks for the first time.  
  
He paused after a moment and lay Tsuna in his lap, wiping the tears off. He glanced down at the jewel in the hilt of his sword and removed it. He then placed it in Tsuna's palm and wrapped her fingers around it.  
  
A moment passed and nothing happened. Takashi blinked, wondering why his jewel didn't work. Usually it would have revived her by now, so why didn't it work?!  
  
His eyes widened slightly as he remembered something about the jewel. It would only revive the person as long as they still had something that they needed to do or take care of and won't be able to move on without knowing that it was taken care of. However, the jewel would not work if the person was satisfied with life and had nothing else to worry about.  
  
"No... Tsuna, you can't..." Takashi murmured, holding her close to him.  
  
"Why can't we go and see if Okaa-chan's okay?!" Katsuo demanded, not liking the amount of blood that he saw and smelt.  
  
"That's because... Tsuna's..." Jasmine bit her lower lip, trying to figure out a way to explain to them that Tsuna was gone without having them to rush over to see for themselves or anything of the sort.  
  
Takashi caught bits and pieces of the conversation of the other end of the field and replaced the jewel on his hilt and got back to his feet, Tsuna in his arms. He quietly walked over to the miko and his children, his silver eyes having lost its brightness.  
  
"Chichi-ue..." Katsuo murmured as Takashi walked up.  
  
"Jasmine. I want you to give Tsuna a proper burial in her home village. Can you do that?" He asked, looking down at the miko.  
  
Jasmine hesitated for a moment and nodded. "The jewel didn't work...?" She asked. Takashi didn't reply, simply started on ahead back towards Tsuna's home village that had been near-by.  
  
"Mommy..." Miaka whispered, tears filling her eyes before running down her cheeks in pairs. Jasmine picked up the hanyou and allowed her to sob into her chest, her robes muffling her cries.  
  
"We should head back, Katsuo." Jasmine said softly, barely able to hold the tears back herself. Katsuo nodded solemnly and followed after Jasmine as they followed after his father, leaving the group of six youkai to rot.


End file.
